l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yasuki Jinn-Kuen
Yasuki Jinn-Kuen was a Crab Clan courtier, member of the Kolat and Head Abbot of the Brotherhood of Shinsei. He was present at the Battle of the Tomb in 1168. It was he who brought the Tao of Fu Leng to the Crab. Early Years Jinn-Kuen is extremely manipulative, tactful, and devious. However, he is also quite charismatic. Jinn-Kuen distinguished himself as a shrewd businessman at a very young age. His skills attracted the attention of several important people, and within five years of his gempukku he had been earmarked by the Yasuki family as a potential head of the Scales of the Carp, and by the Coin Sect of the Kolat as a possible member. Less than two years later, he was a member of both organizations. Way of the Ninja, p. 64 Scales of the Carp Jinn-Kuen was the leader of the Scales of the Carp, an Otokodate of ronin smugglers who traded with the Crane to benefit the Crab. Way of the Ninja, p. 63 Trading with the Mantis Jinn-Kuen made trades with Yoritomo Leshanu, Silk Farm (Gold flavor) who had been embezzling resources from the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Aramasu and selling them to the Yasuki. Yoritomo Kitao, who was seeking revenge against her former captain, had stumbled onto a private deal between Yoritomo Leshanu's agents and Jinn-Kuen. Jinn-Kuen accepted Kitao's offer of hiring her own mercenaries at a discounted rate and reported his dealings to Aramasu. Leshanu discovered Kitao's plot and attempted to stop her by attacking Jinn-Kuen's ship in transit, but Leshanu was himself ambushed by the Bitter Flower. Kitao slew Leshanu and sank his vessel. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 23 Loyalties Jinn-Kuen was a double and triple agent with shifting loyalties. When the Second Yasuki War began, he was one of the first Crab Yasuki to swear fealty to the Crane Clan, and secretly helped the Crane take Friendly Traveler Village during the war. Friendly Traveler, by Rich Wulf At the same time he assured Hida Shara, commander of the Crab forces, of his allegiance to the Crab. By manipulating the Yasuki in both clans, he made both the Crab and the Crane more dependent upon the Scales for their trading needs. Way of the Ninja, pp. 63-64 Hiruma Castle Besieged Iuchi Hari brought a message to Jinn-Kuen revealing Hida Kuon's order to gather reinforcements to aid Shiro Hiruma, which was besieged by Shikibu no Oni. The only force available in the province was a Crane unit led by Daidoji Rekai. Brotherhood, by Rich Wulf Rekai was willing to offer aid and was aided by Iuchi magic to travel to the castle. The Price of Excellence, by Shawn Carman Jade Shortage Hida Kuon promised a great reward to Jinn-Kuen if he could find new sources of jade. Jade Works (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) Imperial Scrutiny The famous historian Miya Hatori and his aides Otomo Taneji and Fuzake Sekkou visited the contested Yasuki lands in 1160 during a long journey across all of Rokugan. The group had visited many lords of the Great Clans so Jinn-Kuen tried to bait the Miya into saying or even implying the Yasuki didn't have a daimyo for him to meet with, but the aged historian was careful enough to leave the Yasuki lands deeply indebted to Jinn-Kuen. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 79-80 Master Coin Aftermath of the Yasuki War After Yasuki Hachi swore fealty to Hida Kuon during the battle to save Shinsei's Last Hope Jinn-Kuen quickly followed suit Make Your Choice (Broken Blades flavor) and became one of the leaders of the Crab Yasuki. For the first time in his life Jinn-Kuen suspected his ambitions might have exceeded his capabilities because he did not know if he wished the Kolat to rule the Yasuki family through him. The Kolat refused to not interfere with his rule over the Yasuki so Jin-Kuen decided to replace his lord in the Kolat, Master Coin. Secrets of the Crab, p. 83 Devising his Master's Fall In 1159 he became the new Master Coin of the Kolat after having manipulated the discovery and eventual downfall of the previous holder of the title, Moshi Shanegon. He was able to feed information about Shanegon to Moto Chen and Yoritomo Kumiko who used this to destroy Shanegon's secret stronghold and expose the members of the Coin Sect who were loyal to him and not to Jinn-Kuen. Treachery's Coin Part I and Part II, by Shawn Carman The Wanderer In 1168 the Imperial Court had received testimony from the Nezumi ambassador indicating the Emperor Toturi III had entered the Shadowlands. The Empress Toturi Kurako revealed that Naseru had left the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo months ago as a wanderer seeking enlightenment. The Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi would lead a rescue party with forces from every Clan assembled in the Crab lands. Jinn-kuen met Hida Benjiro and Toritaka Tatsune and gave them a large jade piece, enough for the Crab party to travel safely in the Shadowlands. In return he would be allowed to accompany them. The shortest route from the capital to Crab territory would be through the Shamate Pass and Scorpion territory, who were at odds with the Crab due to the Kisada affair. Jinn-Kuen offered to arrange for transport through Scorpion lands with no fear of discovery. To Defend the Emperor, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Jinn-Kuen also arranged the travel papers for the Mantis party led by Yoritomo Katoa. In exchange Jinn-Kuen and others would be disguised and hidden with the Mantis. His fellow Kolat member, Tsuruchi Etsui was his contact within the Mantis. To Defend the Emperor, Part 3, by Shawn Carman To Defend the Emperor Jinn-Kuen was already at the Kaiu Wall when Hachi arrived with the Imperial Legions. He requested the Emerald Champion resolve the issue with the Scorpion party, who were not being allowed to barrack anywhere in Crab lands, which Hachi did. When the army began to march these Scorpions left behind their armor and Scorpion colors. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Battle of the Tomb When they reached the Tomb an army of oni raced across the plain toward it and an army of the Lost passed by the Rokugani and headed toward the beasts of Jigoku. Hachi ordered his force to join the Lost against the demons in the Battle of the Tomb. After the armies engaged the officers decided to enter the Tomb. They found the Emperor in a chamber filled with strange, ancient artifacts. There was no time to escape and Naseru believed the items would be instrumental to Rokugan's very survival. The Emperor decided to sacrifice himself to buy the time needed for the rest to take these items back to the Empire. Tao of Fu Leng Jinn-Kuen safely returned to Kyuden Hida The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer with a book. The Oracle of Jade, Omen sensed the presence of the book when it was retrieved from the Tomb and made his way to Crab lands to advise Hida Kuon on what to do with it. Omen revealed it was the Tao of Fu Leng, an evil book written by the hand of the Dark Kami himself. The book was deemed too dangerous to study as it would corrupt its reader and too dangerous to destroy as it would unfailingly re-create itself and possibly fall into the hands of the Shadowlands. Omen found Hida Benjiro and Jinn-Kuen, the only two Crab who had carried the artifact, to be without the book's mark on them. The Tao was entrusted to Omen to safeguard. Dark Knowledge, by Brian Yoon Crab-Scorpion War Jinn-Kuen tempted Kuon, reminding him that the Throne was vacant. But the Crab Champion had another pressing matter in mind, the retaliation against the Scorpion for the attempts on Kisada's life. He ordered Benjiro to start the Crab-Scorpion War. Kyofu rejoined the Crab Kyofu came to his former clan and requested an audience with Hida Kuon. He no longer looked like the Onisu. He was handsome, though his flesh was strangely discolored. Kyofu asked to be given command of the Damned so that he could lead a force against the oni. After his intentions were verified by Omen, the Oracle of Jade, he commanded the tainted Crab in Kyofu's Last March. Kyofu was given Kettei to wield in the battles. Kuni Daigo pledged to bring the sword back to the Crab upon Kuroda's death. Souls of Steel, Part Two, by Brian Yoon Kuroda was killed by Kyoso no Oni in the Battle at the Wall of Bones. Oaths, by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Emerald Championship - 1169 During the Emerald Champion Jinn-Kuen made several tea trade agreements and the Crab were currently the primary supplier of tea to all of Rokugan. He enjoyed a meeting with Yoritomo Sachina, a Mantis courtier, who used all her female weapons to her advantage when negotiating. Jinn-Kuen did not prey to her allure. Scenes from the Empire VII, by Rusty Priske Yasuki Daimyo's Heir Jinn-Kuen was selected by the Crab to succeed Yasuki Hachi as the daimyo of the Crab Yasuki family. The Crane did not supported this claim and without and Emperor to clarify it he was not considered the true Yasuki Daimyo. Honor's Veil, Part I, by Nancy Sauer Race for the Throne Jinn-kuen summoned Etsui and they met Kakita Kyruko. She told, to Etsui's surprise, that the Mantis clan was already planning to present him as a candidate in the Race for the Throne. The Mantis thought they could control Etsui so once they approached him Etsui made sure that they continued to think that. At the same time the Kolat were trying to convince the people of Rokugan that any Clan Champion would not be able to sever ties with their original clan and that the conflict of interest would be too deep. On Land and On Sea (The Race for the Throne Book), by Rusty Priske Winter Court - 1169 es]] Jinn-Kuen attended the Winter Court in the winter 1169-1170 in Kyuden Ikoma. While there he attempted to bait Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Kikaze, but with little success. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar Kikaze was aided by Ikoma Yasuko, probably the largest reason for the Daimyo's success. Kidnapped In 1170 Jinn-Kuen was kidnapped in the Iuchi Pass, while crossing the Spine of the World Mountains, by bandits. The Conclusion, Part 5, by Shawn Carman His three Seppun escorts were killed, and Jinn-Kuen was imprisoned in a rickety little cabin perched precariously high amid the peaks. The bandits were tracked down and destroyed by Moto Jin-sahn's unit. In gratitude Jinn-Kuen gave Jin-Sahn some scrolls that he had found in a lost room of a minor Crab Clan embassy. The scrolls told of a long-lost Minor Clan, Into the Mountains, by Shawn Carman later found to be the Tanuki Clan. Preparations, Part 3, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, Lucas Twyman, & Fred Wan Third Yasuki War The economic activities of the Crane had given them the upperhand economically in the Third Yasuki War, but the trading activities of Jinn-Kuen allowed the Crab to use their lock on last year's tea crop ruthlessly. Jinn-Kuen managed to negotiate several large multi-year contracts last year and they would serve to keep the cost of tea high. Tea was scarce in Crane territory as a consequence. A New Empire, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Lucas Twyman Treaty of Peace Jinn-Kuen realized the Third Yasuki War would come to an end. Despite the profit from his tea trades the Crab had exhausted their finances supporting an army in the Yasuki provinces as well as their forces on the Wall. He revealed this to Kuon who ordered him to ask the Crane for terms. In a meeting with the Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai he agreed to restore Doji Kurohito's honor in the Court, and to take marriage with a Crane bride selected by Domotai. The treaty was signed but it was not shown until the Empress Iweko I made her first Imperial Edict, asking the Clans to cease warring among themselves. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer Yasuki Daimyo For his dowry Domotai assigned control of the Yasuki lands to Jinn-Kuen. This returned the provinces to the Crab and made Jinn-Kuen the true Yasuki Daimyo. War of Dark Fire Jinn-Kuen was attending winter court at Kyuden Bayushi when the War of Dark Fire broke. He spoke with Shiba Yoma about Bayushi Iyona's presence in Phoenix Clan lands. The War of Dark Fire, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Winter court extended to the next year and more news of the War arrived. The War of Dark Fire, Part 7, by Shawn Carman, Nancy Sauer, and Brian Yoon Jinn-Kuen expanded the Crab into the market of peddling vices, an activity closely scrutinized by the Scorpion Clan. The War of Dark Fire, Part 13, by Shawn Carman End of the War of Dark Fire In 1171 Jinn-Kuen alongside several members of the Court planned a trap to protect the Empress after she decided to return to Toshi Ranbo. The War of Dark Fire, Part 15, by Shawn Carman During the subsequent battle the Son of Fire, field commander of Chosai's army, was lured into the clever trap prepared by the courtiers. He was killed by Hida Benjiro, Akodo Setai, and Shosuro Naname. At the same time the Army of Fire was defeated in the Battle of Dragon Heart Plain ending the war. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Shadow Court After the gaijin ruhmalist attack on the Empress during the opening of winter court in 1172 the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen cancelled it. Doji Domotai invited the Clans to conduct the so-called Shadow Court in the Embassy of the Crane. Jinn-Kuen was counseled by Shiba Yoma to attend it. The Shadow Court, by Nancy Sauer Retirement Jinn-Kuen became a sensei to pass on his knowledge and taught smart samurai even from other clans. Upon retirement Jinn-Kuen joined the Brotherhood of Shinsei. The Age of Exploration, Part 1, by Shawn Carman He became the abbot of a temple where he joined his fellow Crab and Kolat Master Hida Suteru, who had also retired. Dread Tidings, Part 1, by Shawn Carman For a time after his abdication from the daimyo position a regent named Yasuki Bikan held the position. With no clear heir Jinn-Kuen left his subordinates to put forth their best candidate to the Crab Champion.The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire Expanding the Kolat Again For more than a generation the Kolat had been believed dead by the Empire as Master Coin desired. The Kolat were ready to expand their operations once more. Masters Coin and Master Tiger, tentative allies for decades, had chosen to fill one of the vacant positions. A new Master Roq was chosen to assume control of the Kolat's operations within the Colonies ensuring the balance of power remained. 2013 GenCon Update: Invitational and Special Tournament Events (The Kolat Master) New Imperial Advisor The monk Moru announced he intended to retire from his duties as the Imperial Advisor and return to the monastery. Jinn-Kuen used his contacts to propose Yasuki Makoto, a fellow Kolat, for the position. Children Jinn-Kuen bore a son, Yasuki Jiro. Bonds of Coin (Storyline Tournament) and Yasuki Jiro (Aftermath Storyline Credit) Head of the Brotherhood Jinn-Kuen was appointed as the Head of the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Dread Tidings, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Seeding Discord The Crab Clan sought to destroy the Spider Clan and in 1199 they used the Yasuki Courtiers to erode their influence in the courts. Their attacks against the Order of the Spider attracted the ire of the Brotherhood. The Susumu Daimyo Susumu Kuroko was sent to talk with the head abbot of the Brotherhood, who was receptive to the Spider plans to teach the Crab a lesson. Letters to the Clans – November 2014 Marrying Master Chrysanthemum In 1200 the Abbot presided the ceremony who joined Doji Iza with Mirumoto Kyoshiro. The couple were appointed as co-governors of Chuushin District of Toshi Ranbo. The Abbot had sent Togashi Korimi with a message to Kyoshiro, and eventually the duelist had been recruited as Master Chrysanthemum, in charge of the Kolat's operations within the Imperial City. The wedding was part of the political agreement to take control of the district, which saw more traffic than any other because of its location and its control allowed direct access to the Imperial Bureaucracy. Scenes From the Empire 43, by C Thomas Hand and Maxime Lemaire See also * Yasuki Jinn-Kuen/Meta External Links * Yasuki Jinn-Kuen (Broken Blades) * Yasuki Jinn-Kuen Exp (Khan's Defiance) * Yasuki Jinn-Kuen Exp2 (Second City) * The Abbot (The New Order) opf th Category:Crab Clan Leaders Category:Kolat Masters Category:Leaders of the Brotherhood of Shinsei